Eve x Erza Fanfiction
by AnimeSobriety
Summary: The first fanfiction of its kind.


Now this is just weird. Another Fanfic with Eve Tearm? What is really going on here? I don't really know myself, but this sixteen year old is really popular among red heads that are older than him.

Erza Scarlet was walking down the road as she had always done before. But today, she felt like it was slightly different. I guess it was due to the fact that it was the three month anniversary dating Eve Tearm. How did she even start dating Eve in the first place was something she didn't know. They starting dating after a particularly short mission in a remote village north of Fiore.

During the hot summer months, Erza was assigned a mission to deliver food and water to a remote village on a mountain. It seemed so simple but the terrain would be difficult to manage, so Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus was sent as well. He had just completed a mission very close to the village she was heading towards, so he was appointed as the guide. Getting to the village took no time at all, however there was a problem after the mission.

Erza fell ill after the mission was over. Carrying around a hundred pounds of food on your back while wearing an armor chest plate during the summer has consequences. She was forced to stay in the village for a short while to recover from her exhaustion. Luckily, Eve was able to use his snow magic to cool Erza down allowing her to recover in a few short days. In order to thank Eve for his help, she said that she would grant him a single request. He blushed deeply and suggested they go out on a date...and Erza agreed.

It was a bit of an awkward date at first, but they were able to open up to each other and found that they could really relate to one another. Erza had a really good time and suggested that they do this again soon, to which Eve almost fainted. After a few more dates, they sealed the deal and began to start a relationship. The first kiss came shortly after and Eve almost died and went to heaven.

Now that three months have passed, Eve had invited Erza to come over to his house for a surprise. She didn't know what kind of suprise it was, but she was excited regardless. Just thinking about what the surprise could possibly be made her completely forget about the time. She had arrived at his house without even realizing it.

Eve was dressed in his usual suit and tie and he had a box in his hand. Erza was invited inside and she sat on his living room couch. He sat down next to her and handed her the box. He wanted to talk about the gift he was giving her.

"Erza-san, this is something I specially picked for you..."

Erza opened the box up to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. They shimmered in the light like tiny diamonds. She was surprised by this gift and wondered something important.

"How much did this cost Eve?"

"I've been saving up...for you Erza-san."

She was touched by this act, and leaned in to give him a kiss. They kissed for a couple precious moments and parted blushing. But something was different this time and Erza went in for another kiss. This one was longer and filled with more passion. Both were breathing heavy afterwards and they looked into each others eyes.

"Erza-san...what are you...?"

"Eve...let's head to...y-your room..."

"O-o-okay..."

They both moved to the bedroom and sat in silence on the bed. Erza didn't know what exactly came over her, but she just felt like this would be pleasurable for both parties. She reached over to Eve and re-equipped into a pair of black lace bra and panties. He almost died from the pure sight of the woman in the outfit. She motioned for him to do the same.

Erza closed her eyes as Eve peeled off layers of clothing. He stopped and was now in a pair of blue boxers. She opened her eyes and realized they were so very close to being completely naked in front of each other. There was only one piece of clothing left, and Erza made the first move.

Light enveloped her body as she re-equipped into nothing. She held her arms across her chest and couldn't even meet Eve eye to eye. He immediately stood up and took off his remaining clothing while staring at her form. Now he was holding his piece in his hands and they were about to take the plunge.

Erza laid out and beckoned for Eve to come closer and he did. He was now on top of her and she showed her body off to him for the first time. She could feel his member poking her abdomen and that made her blush hard. Eve was nervous too and had to make sure this was okay.

"Erza-san...is it okay...if we do this?"

"Eve...I think I am...ready for this. Please...do it."

Eve nodded his head and placed his member at her entrance. He had a little trouble putting it in, but he finally got it. It was a slow process of getting all the way inside of Erza, because he wanted to make sure she didn't fell that much pain. A few moments passed and Eve was completely enveloped by her walls.

Erza winced only for a second. She knew it was going to be painful, but soon the pain washed away and a new sensation rose up. The feeling of him pounding her insides made her dizzy. And Eve was feeling immense pleasure from her squeezing on his member. Moans were filling the room and the smell of sex was evident.

The pace quickened as both started to reach a climax. She felt him grow stiff and she knew what was about to happen. Eve felt Erza whisper something important into his ear.

"It's okay...Eve...you can let it out...inside of me..."

Just as she finished saying that, her limit was reached and she clamped down hard on him. Eve couldn't hold back any longer and had his own release. A gigantic load was shot inside of Erza and her womb was filled to the brim. It was as if he was trying to make sure she got pregnant.

Both of them were breathing hard and flushed. Eve and Erza shared a kiss while he was pulling out of her. There was so much of his essence that it leaked out onto the bed. He plopped down next to her and they both regained their breath.

Once they regained their composure, they turned to face one another. They giggled a bit and reflected on the experience they just had. It was getting late and they both decided it would be best to try and get some sleep. However, they didn't sleep until they exchanged a few last words.

"Erza-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Eve."

And with that, the two lovers nodded off to sleep.


End file.
